AKATSUKI
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Aku mulai mengerti, Aku memahami itu, Sebab aku dan dia sama, Aku dan dia...  Menyayangimu...


**Title : AKATSUKI**

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, a Little bit ItaNaru, Nyeeehehehew XP *Amaterasu*

**Rating** : T aja lah ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Hmm... Ga Jelas juga seh... emang cocok Romance? O.o a

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Naru punya para Seme *Getoked*

.

.

.

* * *

**Senja...**

**Entah sejak kapan aku selalu memperhatikan langit yang kemerahan itu **

**Senja dimana aku bertemu dengannya**

**Seseorang yang sangat kau benci**

**Seseorang yang juga mengincar 'sesuatu' dalam diriku**

**Namun, senja hari itu berbeda**

**Kurasakan Chakra Kyuubi mendesak keluar saat kulihat dia**

**Menantangku dengan wajah dinginnya**

**Lalu lenyap**

**Sebab tak pernah ada di dalam lintasan pikiranku**

**Tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku**

**Kalau dia akan memelukku. Erat.**

**Napasku sesak.**

**Terlebih saat dia berkata**

**Agar aku menjagamu, agar aku membawamu kembali.**

**Dan ketika dia mengaku**

**Kebenaran tentang rasa sayangnya untukmu**

**Aku mulai mengerti**

**Aku memahami itu**

**Sebab aku dan dia sama**

**Aku dan dia...**

**Menyayangimu...**

* * *

Yuuya's Present

.

.

.

~ * ~ *~ *~ **A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I** ~ * ~ *~ *~

**(DAYBRE****AK)**

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

.

.

.

"Hei, Boss! Lihat apa yang kita temukan di sini," seru lelaki berambut biru diantara rombongan kalian.

Gadis berkacamata di sebelahmu tampak menatapku sebal.

Seseorang lagi tampak memandangku penasaran.

Sementara kau...

Mata hitammu begitu dingin saat bertemu pandang denganku. Tak ada ekspresi apa-apa di sana.

Akupun hanya terdiam saja.

Entahlah aku harus berkata apa

Aku hanya takut kau akan pergi lagi.

Aku menghela napas dan memusatkan perhatianku kembali ke tempat ini.

Setangkai Lily yang dari tadi ku genggam ku letakan di tanah yang masih sedikit basah.

Tadi malam hujan turun lagi.

Ku katupkan kedua telapak tanganku. Memejamkan mataku sejenak menikmati hening yang ada.

Senja ini aku kembali mengingatnya. Ku dengar kau berhasil membunuhnya.

Memutuskan Ikatan yang kau sebut 'kebencian'.

Haruskah aku senang? Saat dendammu terbalaskan?

Tapi... jelas sekali diingatanku waktu itu, saat dia bilang menyayangimu.

Gesekan daun kering dan ranting yang terinjak membuatku kembali merasakan apa yang ada di sekitarku. Membuatku tersadar bahwa aku tak sendiri.

Aku menoleh dan kudapati punggungmu yang mulai menjauhiku.

Lagi.

"Sasuke... apa kau akan pergi?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, tak bergeming.

"Sasuke-kuuunnn~ Ayo kita pergi~" rengek gadis berkacamata itu. Bergelayut di lengan Sasuke. Ck, aku beryukur Sakura tak perlu melihat adegan ini.

Pemuda berambut biru menatap kearahku. Aku balas menatapnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai, aku hanya mengerutkan alisku melihat tingkahnya. Dia lalu mendengus kesal dan menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Diam Karin! Ayo kita pergi sebelum boss membunuhmu!" ujarnya sambil menyeret gadis bernama Karin itu menjauh.

"Lepaskan! Suigetsu! Apa-apaan kau, Hei... Lepaskan!" gadis itu meronta namun pemuda yang dipanggil Suigetsu semakin mempererat cengkeramannya.

"Ayo, Juugo!" perintah Suigetsu sebelum menghilang bersama Karin dan anggota terakhir dalam team mereka.

Meninggalkan kami hanya berdua saja.

Hening, hingga...

"Mau apa kau di sini?" akhirnya dia bertanya juga.

"Hanya ingin." Jawabku singkat. Rasanya aku sedang tak ada Mood untuk ribut dengannya.

"Pergilah." Bukan perintah tepatnya, hanya sebuah kata.

"Apa... kau menyesal?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia belum juga berbalik menghadapku. Punggungnya berbalut perban yang kini telah berubah warna. Warna cairan merah yang keluar dari luka-lukanya yang belum sembuh benar.

Aku memberanikan diri mendekatimu. Namun sebelum sempat aku menyentuhmu. Kau melesat cepat kearahku. Mendorong tubuhku, menyudutkan di sebuah pohon besar. Mengunciku dengan tanganmu yang kekar. Ada amarah yang kurasakan dari deru napasmu.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Uzumaki!" bentakmu.

Lagi...

Haruskah kau selalu mengucapkan itu?

Kalau aku tak tahu apa-apa.

Kalau aku tak mungkin mengerti dan memahamimu.

Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku, Sasuke..."

"Kau ingin mati, huh?" dia semakin kesal.

"Apa kau inginkan itu?" tanyaku. Kutatap Matanya tajam. Ingin ku buktikan aku juga bersungguh-sungguh.

Mata Sharingan itu melebar. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar. Membuatku mengernyit nyeri saat tubuhku membentur batang pohon ini dengan keras.

Dia kembali berbalik memunggungiku.

"Pergi!" kali ini perintah.

Bukannya pergi, aku malah kembali mendekatinya lagi.

Kali ini dia hanya terdiam saat aku menyamankan diriku, bersandar di punggungnya yang selalu terlihat rapuh dan sendiri itu.

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang dengan aksiku. Namun dia tak mendorongku seperti tadi.

Angin yang berhembus memaksa mataku terpejam.

Rasanya... nyaman.

"Ne~ Sasuke tahu... aku malah mengerti dia, memahaminya malah. Dia pernah bilang dia ingin kau kembali. Karena dia menyayangimu... benar-benar menyayangimu... aku tahu, aku paham betul." Jelasku.

"Karena aku juga..."

"Aku juga, Sasuke..." bisikku pelan.

"Cih!"

Punggung itu bergerak. Hhh... secepat itukah?

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku justru membencinya... Aku membencinya karena dia pergi meninggalkanku..." ujarmu dingin.

Bukannya kecewa aku justru menyengir senang. Membuatmu mengerutkan kening keheranan.

"Aku tak akan pergi, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Teme~" ujarku riang.

"Ck, Dobe!"

"Teme... aku berjanji aku pasti akan membawamu kembali!" setengah berteriak aku mengucapkan itu dengan penuh kepercayaan diriku seperti biasa.

"Usuratonkachi!"

Masih jelas kudengar ucapannya sebelum dia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Kali ini... aku melepasnya.

Aku menatap pilu.

Punggung itu semakin jauh dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku pasti akan membawanya kembali, kau juga percaya itu kan... Itachi Nii...?"

Senja

Tak lagi menjawabku...

.

.

.

OWARI ? o.O

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : Ano sa~ Ano sa~ Itachii Nii itu dikuburkan di mana ya? O.o a *getoked*

Inspire Akatsuki no Kuruma punya FictionJuction Yuuka, yang jadi Ost Gundam Seed

Dengerin ya hehehe... ^^

Yosh... R&R ^^

...

Itachi : "BTW, Maksud Fic ini apaan seh? O.o"

Yuuya : "Ntahlah... rasanya hanya ingin menulis Fic dengan judul Akatsuki saja... heheh ^^ *Muka tak berdosa*

Itachi : *Sweatdrop* "Tapi... gue restuin Otoutou ama Naruto-kun kok ^^ "

Yuuya : *Grin*

.

.

.

OMAKE

...

Suigetsu tampak menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih berada jauh di sana.

Sementara itu Karin tampak terikat erat di sebuah pohon besar. Mulutnya di plester hingga nyaris tak lagi bersuara. Juugo hanya memandang datar kearah gadis berkacamata yang terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ck, bocah itu... bagaimana caranya dia selalu bisa membuat Boss tersenyum begitu mudah?" ujarnya.

Dilihatnya Karin yang menatapnya kesal. Membuat Suigetsu terkikik geli.

"Kurasa... tak ada yang bisa menandingi bocah pirang itu, eh?"

...

OWARI ^^


End file.
